When a witch meets the vamps
by ALEXXsugar
Summary: Bella swan is the last Swan witch still living. She lives in a foster home. Her parents died when she was younger to a fire. What happens when people start getting suspicous about the Cullens and they decided to adopt and add to the family.DONT OWN CHARAC
1. Chapter 1

I woke up early Friday morning to the sound of Claire de lunes, Debussy. It was a good song I have to admit. It always put me in a calm mood. But I was suddenly brought out of my haze by remembering where I was.

My name is Isabella Swan (but I prefer Bella) Im 17 years old and I live in a foster home. My parents died when I was 10 to a nasty oil fire. It all started when my mom started making dinner in the kitchen. She put a pan of chicken into the oven for it to cook. What she didn't no was that there was a hole in the pan. The oil ended up leaking out into the oven and it caused a HUGE fire. Both of my parents ended up dying in it. I tried to help them but they both just told me to run. So I did as I was told. I was too scared to think other anyway.

I have been going too many family's since that incident and hoping I could finally call some place home. I was constantly rejected.

Over and over again.

Each time I got rejected it was like I someone tattooed a big 'L' onto my forehead. And every time someone says they don't want me I feel like it gets bigger and bigger. They all say the same thing. Either I was too creepy for there liking or I was to scary looking.

Ouch

I no im not that pretty but I didn't think I was that ugly. I mean I do look like normal person. To normal to my liking. I wish I at least had some stand out features, like green eyes and black hair. But nope, Im just plain old Bella. I have waist-length mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes that turn blood red when I get angry, (but that doesn't happen often) and a slim figure, but I do have some curves here and there.

Oh and did I mention that im a witch. Yep you read it right, I a full blown witch, ones with magic wands, spells and potions. Except im not green. Well by the way my 'foster families' spoke about me I feel like I look purple.

Melinda who runs the foster home im staying at told me that I had a new family that was interested in adopting me. Whenever I hear this I would giggle like a school girl. I always get exited thinking I could finally get out of this jail I've been stuck at for the past 7 years.

I had already packed my things the night before out of pure boredom. So all I really had to do today was shower and do my hair. I put on a nice fitting silk blue shirt and tight jeans that really outlined my curves. I let my hair air dry, so it had a wave to it. I put on concealer under my eyes and put mascara on to plump up my thick lashes. I was ready to go!

"I'll see you next week when your new family kicks you to the curb again" Melanie said. I rolled my eyes. She has nothing better to do then torment me.

I got into my car alone drove myself there because Melanie didn't feel like coming with me. Go figure.

_The Cullen's_

_Forks, Washington._

_Parents: Esme and Carlisle Cullen_

_Children: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale_

Hmmmm…. By the looks of it they have already adopted two themselves. I got my hopes up. It lived only an hour away from where they lived.

It was a long drive!

Finally with my stomach turning I arrived at there house. There house was huge. Okay so maybe it was ginormous. I could tell these people had bucks. I pulled into the driveway next to a nice shiny Volvo. I got out of the car holding my breath. I will admit it I was scared. I went to my trunk to get my luggage and my purse.

I pulled on the handles to get them out of the trunk and they wouldn't budge. I pulled on them again and still no response. I have amazing strength and speed due to my witchyness, so this was weird.

"Matul pasinzky" I said. It was a spell to get things to do what you want.

Next thing I new the bags were in my hands. I sighed in relief. Hopefully they didn't see that. I took a step towards the house and took another shaky breath.

With that breath, that's when everything fell into place. I smelled there scents everywhere. I realized why my bags didn't want to come out of the car, and why I was so, so, so, nervous.

The Cullens were vampires.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone! I no you all probably got exited thinking this was a new chapter. But its not! Sorry! Some people just had some questions that I wanted to clear up, so I can continue writing and there won't be any confusion. **

**Reader13lovesbooks**- the Cullen's do not exactly know that witches exist, but they do no that there are other supernatural creatures out there other then themselves and the wolves. You will find out more in the later chapters

**Smoochynose**- Her bags wouldn't come out of the car because they aren't normal bags. They have magical powers too. Like if you have ever seen Halloween Town, on Disney channel, the grandma is a witch who has magical bags that do whatever she says. This is where I got the idea. The bags basically smelled their scents when she opened the trunk and they didn't want to get out because they don't know that the Cullen's are vegetarians!


	3. Chapter 2

I was frozen

I couldn't even make a coherent thought at this moment. I didn't even have the ability to run back into my car and drive as far away as possible. I couldn't even believe this was happening to me. It's been over a year since someone had interest in me. I should have suspected something like this. But vampires? Blood sucking, pale-faced vampires are who my new family is going to be.

I was panicking.

What if they didn't want me to be a part of their family. What if they wanted to adopt me so I could be like a slave to them? Better yet what if they wanted me to be their meal? I needed to get out of there. I needed to get out of there fast.

But suddenly I felt calm all over. I was done with my panicking. I felt like everything was going to be okay. But under all of that I still felt some of the panic I had earlier. But it wasn't enough to stop me from taking the last few steps to their door. This was really strange. I felt as almost some had forced that wave of calm into my body.

I was now standing in front of their door. I raised my hand to knock on the door but I couldn't find my strength. I was still so scared and I still felt that panic. But I was a witch for petes-sake. If they tried to attack me or anything I could just freeze them all and get out of there. I suddenly felt happy at deciding my new plan.

So, I knocked.

"It's about time." I heard a deep male voice on the inside say.

"Relax, she is probably as nervous as we are." I heard a high soprano voice say.

You got that right. I then heard footsteps approaching the door and I grimaced. What if I wasn't what they expected? Oh great. Like I needed something else to add to my nervousness.

Then the door opened and standing in front of me was a blonde headed male. I gasped. He was gorgeous. If I would have known that vampires could have been this hot, I would have looked for some earlier.

"Hello, you must be Isabella, Im Carlisle; it's a pleasure to meet you." Oh great, he was supposed to be my new dad. I quickly stopped thinking about him naked, and shook his already extended hand.

A beautiful dark haired woman approached me next. "Hello Isabella Im Esme." She shook my hand as well. She was supposed to me my new mom. She looked young like maybe late 20's but she has a motherly look to her as well.

"Please, call me Bella." I said

I heard a screech from the other side of the room and as quick as a wink a little pixie with short black hair was standing in front of me. She pulled me in for a bear hug and it was weird because she was maybe 4'10, 4'11. "Hi Im Alice. Im going to be your new sister!"

_Oh lord, is she bouncing_ I thought. I giggled. Even though I just met her I could tell it was going to be hard to be other than happy around her.

"And this is my husband Jasper." She pointed to a southern looking man sitting on the couch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a nod. Then a ginourmous man with a goofy grin on his face pulled me in for a hug as well. But this wasn't an Alice hug. This was an even-though-im-strong-im-going-to-hug-you-really-hard-and-try-not-to-break-your-bones hug. He wasn't even fat. He was just so muscular.

"It's nice to meet you sis, Im Emmett." He said chuckling quietly.

"Can't…….. br...breathe." I said. He put me down and laughed a booming laugh.

"Aww... I already like her, Carlisle can we keep her?" Emmett said. Great, they were already referring to me as their pet. I heard a sneer from somewhere behind him, but I couldn't see who it was because he was blocking my view.

"Oh yeah, and this is my wife Rosalie." He pointed to a blond beauty sitting on the couch. I gawked at her. She gave me a nod of her head with an evil look on her face. I could tell we weren't going to be great friends.

"Edward get down here she's here." Alice called up the stairs. I was suddenly hoping he wouldn't give me a hug as well. A hand shake is fine with me.

"Im coming." Called a smooth and seductive voice. Woahh... Edward get down here so I can see how hot you are. I thought. Chuckling quietly to myself.

Suddenly a bronze-haired boy stood in front of me. He was so gorgeous. He had a nice body and strong facial features. I gasped. I was suddenly hoping he WOULD give me a hug.

"Hello, Im Edward." He said extending his hand. Oh well I thought, and shook his hand. I felt a surge of electricity go through me. He was so hot. Holy cow, he was so, so, so gorgeous.

Brother or no brother, I was so going to think about him naked.

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. I did this really quickly!!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Please!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been so busy with projects and stuff! And again a few things I need to clear up. **

**Bella will not have that overpowering scent she is supposed to have. Since she is a witch she has that supernatural smell. Like how a vampire knows someone else is a vampire. The only same thing is that Bella's thoughts are still blocked from Edward!**

**Chapter 3**

I don't even think there are words to explain how hot this man standing in-front of me is. He was super- gorgeous. For now I'll just call him Mr. Hottie!

"Please sit down Bella, I understand it was a long drive, you must feel terrible." Esme said. She reminded me of my mom. I could tell she was going to be the over protective kind to. That was fine with me!

"Really Im fine. It wasn't even that long of a drive." I hated it when people thought I was weak. Little did they know that with one simple word I could knock them off their feet.

I looked around the room taking in everyone's faces and scents. I noticed Edward looking at me with a very frustrated look on his face.

"What?" I said with a little more acid in my voice then I wanted.

"Nothing" he said with the same amount of acid in his voice. Someone had a temper. I heard Emmett chuckle quietly.

"Well you are probably exhausted, so come with me and I'll show you to your new room." Alice said a little awkwardly. It was obvious she was exited about having a new sister.

My room was huge. The walls were light pink and there was a big bed in the middle with pink bedding and pillows. I guess they new that they were getting a new girl. When I looked back everyone was standing there. Waiting for my reaction I suppose, so I gave them the best one I could come up with.

"Wow this is so awesome! Thank you so much!" I said with a huge grin on my face. Esme and Alice both smiled so I new they bought it. I mean it was more than I expected but I hate it when people buy things for me.

"I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if maybe tomorrow I can go shopping at the nearest mall." I really don't like to shop but I haven't seen new clothes and a mall for a year.

I heard a squeal and next thing I new the little pixie was on her knees hugging my waist. Sobbing dramatically. I chuckled.

"Finally. Finally someone wants to go shopping. Thank the lord!" I laughed even louder this time. She excused herself and gave me a huge kiss on the cheek.

I yawned loudly and told them I think I should go to bed now. Esme gave me a hug and Emmett came over and ruffled my hair leaving with a "later squirt" They all one by one left my room. Edward was the last to leave and when I noticed he was still standing there there he smiled a crooked smile that took my breath away and left closing the door behind him.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. Well it was for at least now. Hopefully I could stay here. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for maybe 10 minutes before I awoke to people whispering. Of course, they were talking about me. This happens whenever I go to a new home.

"Nope I can't even hear a word. She is completely silent to me. You honestly don't know how frustrating this is." It was Edward.

"Aww... poor eddiepoo. That must be terrible. I feel so bad for you." Emmett. Of course it was him.

"Emmett please, I think the reason she is silent to you is because she is a witch." Carlisle said. WHATTT?? I never told them I was a witch. Well I guess they could have guessed it, like I new they were vamps.

"Or, or or.." Emmett said

"What are you a walrus." Mumbled Alice. I chuckled.

"Maybe she is from like Jupiter or something. Oh my gawwsh, oh my gawwsh!!!!! What if like she is an alien from a different planet, coming to Earth disguised as a witch, and she is trying to take over our planet. RUNNNNNNN!!!!!!! There was a slap and a mumbled "idiot" from everyone.

I couldn't help but laugh. I could tell right away me and Emmett were going to get a long. He doesn't have much common sense so I know I can take advantage of him.

"We will just have to speak to her about it tomorrow. If she is willing to speak to us about it" said Carlisle. Well of course I wanted to talk to them about it. Then I can get the story if they hunt humans or not.

I sighed. I was not ready for tomorrow. There was a 'sshh' and I could tell it was from Alice. Maybe she noticed I was awake.

I rolled over and closed my eyes trying to at least get some sleep. I closed my eyes and felt relaxed. This bed was just so comfy. When I started to drift I heard a squeak and I realized that someone was opening my door, coming into my room. I right away recognized who it was by the scent coming of their skin.

**Review review PLEASE!!!**

**I'll post faster!!! Hehehehe!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I promise I will try and update ASAP!! I no it's been long...**

It was

I closed my eyes quickly and pretended to be sleeping. I needed and wanted to know what he was doing in my room. Out of nowhere I heard a loud 'thud.' Again my curiosity was filling the air. I heard more footsteps and the door closed. I looked around confirming that he was gone. I saw my duffle bag on the floor. I guess I forgot to bring it up. Well there goes all my excitement.

I closed my eyes and before I know it I was in a deep slumber. I didn't toss or turn the whole night. It's been a really long time since I sleep in a comfy bed like this.

I snapped my eyes open in the morning and heard a knock on my door. I got out of bed and went to open it. It was the little pixie. I smiled from ear-to-ear. I really liked her.

"Morning Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping to day" she said with a grin

"Sure that sounds great!" I was really, really exited to go shopping. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to too.

"Okay great! Esme's making you breakfast, be down there in 20!" She said after giving me a kiss on the cheek

That was just enough time. I gathered up my stuff realizing I didn't no where the bathroom was. I was about to go ask Alice, when I hear her call up the stairs, "it's in your room, the door on the left."

How the heck did she know that? She probably realized too, that no one told me and decided to fill me in.

Trying to lighten the mood I yelled back"what are you psychic or something?" I heard chuckles from everyone and Emmett's booming laughter. I didn't think it was that funny.

Oh well!

I took a hot shower and the steam seemed to loosen the knots I had in my back. I was grateful for that. When I got out I put on skinny jeans with a white tank-top and a black vest over it. I put on my cute black flats and earrings and a necklace to go with it. I straightened my hair and curled the ends to give it some bounce. I put on a little bit of concealer and mascara. I wanted to play it up a bit so I put on some ruby red lipstick.

I looked at my self and approved. As I headed down the stairs I heard a gasp and before I could look to see who and why they made the noise I was caught by another huge bear hug by Emmett.

"Hey lil sis, how are you doing on this fine morning?" he said with a grin.

"Fine, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked knowing he was up to no good.

"Why I have no idea what you are talking about." His expression turned innocent and I knew he was going to do something to provoke me by the end of the day. I could smell the evil rubbing off of him.

In a swift movement he threw me over his shoulder and laughed thinking he had complete and total control over me. I don't think so mister. I was about to put him under one of my spells that made him paralyzed and unable to move, but I realized that it was my first full day here and I didn't want them to think I was crazy or something.

So I just dealt with it and let him bring me into the kitchen. Right when we entered the kitchen, I heard a snarl.

"Put her down Emmett." It was Edward. I quickly looked up at him to see what was wrong and I saw something pass his face. It kind of looked like….. like……. Jealousy?

He composed his face into a calm mask but the emotions stayed in his eyes.

Yep, it was jealousy, tons of it too. But why would he be jealous? Me and Emmett were only kidding.

"Touchy, touchy" Emmett mumbled earning another growl from Edward. Emmett threw me off his shoulder and got into Edwards face

"Something the matter pretty boy?" Emmett yelled at Edward with a grin on his face.

"Get out of my face Emmett" he said with a growl. Then he mumbled with a vibration of his lips "And I swear if you ever touch her again I will gladly break your jaw." I learned that vampires spoke that low when they didn't want another human knowing what they were saying. Little did they know that even though that even though I was a witch I still heard everything they said.

Emmett was by my side before I could even blink. "Poke, poke." He said while poking and pinching me.

Then Edward was a blur. He was out and back in his seat before I could even take a breath. When I looked to see what happened I saw Emmett on the floor and his jaw was dislocated. He put it back into place with a pop and I almost gagged.

It still wasn't making any sense to me. Why was Edward being so protective? "Don't worry Edward, I know where you live and now I also know where she lives." Emmett said while throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"I'll kill you Emmett." Edward said while getting into a crouch.

"Bring it, shrimp" Emmett said with a huge grin while getting into his defensive pose.

"Boys" I heard Emse yell, and I chuckled. I was definitely going to enjoy having a big family.

Emse walked into the kitchen with a motherly look on his face and turned to Emmett and said very seriously "if you keep it up Emmett you're going to be grounded form your Xbox for a week"

"But mom..." Emmett whined with a pout on his lips. That was it. The laugh I was holding in just escaped out of me. When I could finally form a coherent thought I found out I was on the floor holding my stomach. I new it was rude to laugh when Esme was scolding Emmett, but it was just so funny. Emmett is so huge and a vampire for Pete's sake and he was complaining and pouting over an Xbox. I quickly got up and looked around noticing I wasn't the only one laughing. That was a relief.

"Well Bella don't you just look gorgeous today" she said while throwing a glance Edwards way. She gave me a hug and I saw Edward stiffen and Alice giggle. Why was he acting so weird?

"I made you chocolate chip pancakes. You like those right?" Esme said with concern in her face.

"Yes Esme I like those a lot. Thank you so much" I said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek just because I felt like it.

I sat down and ate them fast. They were so good. I then giggled realizing that they didn't eat. It was ironic that someone who hasn't eaten in who knows how long, was such a good cook.

"What's so funny Bella?" Edward asked. It was the first time he spoke to me all morning.

"Nothing, it's just really funny that these are the best pancakes I have ever had and you guys don't eat" I said laughing now.

They all looked at me in awe and Carlisle when he heard that walked into the room. He looked around at everyone with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh come on, I thought it was obvious that I knew you guys were vampires" they all flinched at the word. "Just like you guys know Im a witch."

"Yes well we didn't think you would take it that easily" Carlisle said

"Well it's not like your going to hurt me or anything" I mumbled

"Well of course. You do smell different. I don't think there is a possibility of anyone of us hurting you. Well I mean unless you wrestle with Emmett now that's a different story." He said with a smirk.

"Ha! I can take him any day" I said. I knew I can. I mean Im a witch. He's just a big teddy bear.

Emmett came barging into the room with a grin on his face "what was that? You think you can beat me... HA" he said while exaggerating his facial expressions.

"Emmett of course I can beat you. All I have to do is say a few words and BOOM your down, tapping out." I said with a grin. I mean it was true.

"Fine you think you're so tough. Today when we get back from the mall you're on."

"Whatever, when I beat you I don't want you crying to mommy."

"There is where you're wrong lil sis." He said with confidence

"How is that Emmett?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"I can't cry…loser" he said while making an 'L' on his forehead with his fingers and walking away.

"Anyway, so what do you guys hunt. I mean you do need blood. So you like eat humans?"

"No, we are vegetarians." Carlisle said with a serious expression.

"Is that even possible? I mean like to be a vampire vegetarian?" I said. I mean honestly. Who has ever heard of a vampire who is a vegetarian?

Everyone laughed at my confused expression. That made me even angrier. I felt traitor tears in my eyes.

"Well I mean we hunt animals instead of humans. We don't want to be monsters and it's easier for us to live like this. Like I can have a job and Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice can all go to school. And Esme can go out and do things if she wants. Its easier for us to get things we want."

"Ohh I see. Are there many of your kind?"

"No the only other vegetarians we know of live in Alaska. We call them the Denali clan."

"Awesome!" I said with a grin. It was good to know that they weren't going to eat me.

"There are also vampires who have special gifts. We have three of them in our family actually." Carlisle said.

"Who? Who? Please tell me" I just needed to know. I mean this was awesome.

"Nope Im not telling your going to have to figure it out on your own" he said with a mocking grin.

"Okay, okay! Can we please go to the mall now? We are going to miss all the good sales!" Alice said while whining. I was dreading asking her to go to the mall with me. I new this was going to be torture.

"Okay, lets go Alice." I said while standing up. I then noticed that everyone stood up. "Oh, are you all going too?" I asked.

"Yes we all are going, there is nothing else to do and we want to get to know our newest family member better" Edward said while smiling that dang crooked smile again. I was momentarily blinded but caught myself before anyone else could see the affect he had on me.

"Bella you're going to drive with Edward because we all can't fit in the same car." Alice said while looking at Edward with an expression making me think they were having their own private conversation.

Edward then smirked and winked at Alice. Alice just giggled. Okay so they definitely were having their own conversation somehow. "Okay Edward let me guess, you're like a mind reader or something, right" I asked

"Yes I am actually, how did you know that?" he asked looking like a little boy who just got caught eating a cookie before dinner. My goodness. He has to look cute with every expression he makes.

"It was pretty obvious, yay, only two more to go but whatever, let's get going!" I said actually exited.

Edwards POV **(Just so you guys know what was being said between him and Alice. Im going to do a longer one of his POV but for know this will have to do!)**

"Bella, you're going to drive with Edward because we all ant fit in the same car." Alice said. I was silently praising her. Little did she know how I basically craved to be alone with Bella. She was so beautiful and that outfit she is wearing today shows off how perfect her body really was.

Oh_ and hey Edward, try to keep your hands to yourself on this ride, you don't want to scare her away _

Alice silently said to me in her mind. I winked at her letting her know I was going to behave. Well at least try. Alice giggled at my response.

"Okay Edward let me guess, you're like a mind reader or something right?" The angel standing next to me asked. Her lower lip was lightly pouting out and her eyes were narrowed. She was just so cute!

"Yes I am actually, how did you know?" I asked confused. I don't remember saying or hinting anything that would lead her to that conclusion.

"It was pretty obvious, yay, only two more to go, but whatever lets get going!" She said trying to end the conversation. I definitely no that now Im going to have to control my facial expressions more around her. She is definitely very observant.

Bella's POV

Edward held my door open for me to get into the car. That was definitely points for him in my book. He got into the car and sped off trying to follow everyone who already left. The ride there was silent. The tension between us was awkward.

I caught him a few times peeking at me when thought I wasn't looking. I had to look at him to. He was a Greek goddess. Everything about him was perfect.

We arrived at the mall a few minutes later, due to his maniac driving. He got out of the car and again opened my door for me.

"Thank you" I said. For some reason I felt shy around him. I never felt shy around and other guy before. I was usually the party starter.

"No problem" he said again torturing me with that dang crooked smile. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't no the effect he had on me. It was down right sickening.

"Alice is waiting for you in that store Cachè or whatever. It apparently has really nice dresses and she really wants you to buy one in case you need it for an emergency" he said while looking at me from the corner of his eye. I wished I could know what he was thinking.

When we got to the store Alice was bouncing and squealing. She has about twenty different dresses in her hand. They were all different colors. Bright colors might I add. I groaned internally. I really was regretting this.

"Okay, okay. Go try these on missy. I want to see how gorgeous you look with these on." She said extremely exited.

I went into the dressing room with force, and tried on the first one in the pile. It was a black one which was okay with me. I put it on and was pleased by how I looked. It came down to about mid thigh; it was backless and tied at the back. **(Picture on my profile)**

I came out of the dressing room and saw everyone turn to look at me. Apparently I looked better than I thought. I looked around really wanting to know what Edwards expression was.

When I saw him, he was staring intently at me, his jaw was open and his eyes were wide.

When he noticed I was looking, he straightened his expression and walked away.

I was so confused to why he was looking at me like that. And was that lust I saw in his eyes?......


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. forgive me :]**

Edwards POV

Alice of course insisted that Bella should try everything on in the store that was her size. Poor Bella had to anyway. When it comes to Alice and shopping you never disagree with her, ever. I watched with the rest of my family as Bella went into the dressing room to try her dresses on. I heard her fumbling around with the dresses and putting one on. I was eager to see how she would look like in a dress. I have only seen her in jeans, so I was curious to see how she would look like in a dress.

I heard her dressing room lock open and my attention quickly turned to her. She came out wearing a black dress that came down mid-thigh. It clearly showed her back and tied in the back. I gasped when I realized how beautiful she looked in a dress. I didn't even think that was possible.

Alice gave Bella her approval and Bella turned around and faced me. I guess she wanted to know what I thought about it. By the look on her face I realized that she was confused by my expression. I quickly straightened myself up and walked out of the store. She looked good enough to eat in that dress and I didn't want to so something vile to her. There were children around.

And besides, I don't even know if she feels the same way about me as I feel about her.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward can you come here for a sec?" Alice yelled while squealing. _

"_What do you want Alice?" I asked, annoyed by her cheerfulness. _

"_I went shopping yesterday and I bought some new pants I know you will just lo-"She stopped and made a face. I noticed that face and quickly tuned into her thoughts. She was having a vision. _

_It was me and Bella cuddling in my bed together. _

_I mean that's not really a big deal. She could have had a nightmare or something and I could be just comforting her. Alice gasped again and was having another vision. _

_This time it was me and Bella hugging. "I love you Edward" she whispered to me. "I love you too Bella" I said before crushing my lips to hers. _

_End of flashback_

After that, I knew it would be very easy to fall for Bella. She had my complete and total attention at once. When I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts it made me annoyed. I usually had a grasp on human minds and I knew what the expected outcome of their actions would be, but Bella never did what was expected. This only made me want her more.

I always interrogated Bella whenever I had the chance. I tried making it smooth and subtle so she wouldn't catch onto what I was doing. I usually got answer from her but not the ones I expected. I usually watched her sleep too. I have always felt a pull to Bella. I now understand these emotions.

I was in love with Bella.

But it saddens me that she doesn't feel the same way. I mean how can she possibly love a monster like me.

"Edward?" I heard my angel say too me. I quickly turned to find her.

"Are you okay? I mean you kind of just ran out of the store" she asked with a cute pout on her face

"I'm fine. I just saw someone I thought I knew and I wanted to say hi" I lied. What was I going to tell her? You looked so hot in that dress and I had to leave before I did something stupid. I think not.

"Oh, okay then. Well I better get going before Alice has a temper tantrum." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay ill come with you!" I said.

**BPOV**

Edward was acting really weird after the whole dress incident.

Sunday flew by without anything important happening. Edward and I talked. A lot. He asked me questions about everything. I spent most of my time with him. I really liked it. I actually think I have feelings for Edward

I don't know why he would waste his time on someone like me thought. I mean he was absolutely gorgeous and im just Bella.

Carlisle told me that I would be starting school that Monday. I was exited and nervous. I had been home-schooled in the orphanage. I was exited to be around people my own age.

_Beep Beep Beep_

No, this cannot be happening.

_Beep Beep Beep _

Stupid, stupid alarm clock.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep _

I quickly turned off my alarm clock. It was Monday already? Where did the time go?

Wait a minute. I'm going to school today.

"Gah" I screeched. I needed to get ready, and pick out my outfit. Oh my god. What do people here wear? What if they make fun of me because my outfit is weird?

No, no Bella. You will not think this way. You're going to do fine. Alice wouldn't let you go to school looking stupid.

I love it when I gave myself pep-talks.

I took a shower quickly. I put on new skinny jeans I bought yesterday with a new black top that cut into a 'v' in the front. I straightened my hair and that's all I had to do thanks to Alice suggesting I get blond highlights in it. I put on grey and gold eye shadow making a Smokey effect.

I went downstairs to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Esme was so amazing. I could honestly see myself looking up to her as my mother.

When I went to the kitchen everyone was sitting at the table. They all looked up when I entered the room. Edward got up and pulled the chair out beside him. I quickly sat in it, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek before giving me my pancakes. I ate them quickly wanting to get to school as soon as possible.

I noticed Emmett staring at me intently.

"What are you looking at Emmet?" I said with a smile.

"Your ugly face" he replied with a grin

The sound of a snarl and growl brought me and Emmett out of our staring contest.

"Take it back Emmett" Edward said looking more scary then ever. Emmett looked scared himself

"Sorry Bella. You know I didn't mean it. You know I love you!" he said while pinching my cheeks between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Get off" I giggled. I already saw Emmett as a big brother. I loved him dearly.

"Okay she's done! Let's go." Alice squealed.

I left after Esme telling me that if anyone picked on me she would personally handle them herself. I giggled. She was just too much.

I rode with Edward again because there wasn't enough room for us to all fit in one car. He told me everything I needed to know. Mentioning some kid Mike Newton. He told me he was a player and I needed to stay away from him. I quickly agreed. I've seen people like him.

In movies of course.

When we arrived to school, butterflies decided to make their appearance in my stomach. Edward opened my door again. We met up with the rest of our family by the office.

I walked into school feeling confident all of a sudden. I used up that emotion as best as I could. I needed it. When I opened the doors I saw everyone stop and stare at my family, then stare at me. I heard gasps and whispers all throughout the crowd.

Welcome to high school

**I am going to try to get a new chapter in this week or next week. I will not be writting anymore chapters from Dec. 19 to Jan. 5. Im going away on vacation and I have no computer where im going! sorry**

**Review Review Review**

**Please! They make me happy. I really want to reach my 100 mark!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know it's been long, but here you go! **

**Chapter 6**

Trying to block out the stares from everyone, I walked up with my family to the front counter and was greeted by a red headed woman.

"Hello can I help you?' she asked in a high squeaky voice

"Yes, this is our new sister Isabella Swan, she will be starting school today." Edward said, not even giving me a chance to speak.

"Oh well of course, it's a pleasure to meet you Isabella."

"Bella please." I said, with putting a lot of effort in my tone to be nice.

"Very well I-Bella" she said while looking down, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, here you go Bella. This is your schedule and a map of the school, incase you get lost." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"That won't be necessary, I will be walking her to her classes" Edward said while smirking at me. Apparently he new how happy those few words made me feel.

I quickly walked out of the office. If not, they would of seen my face as red as a tomato. I finally took this time to look at my schedule.

_Spanish 2_

_Trigonometry _

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_Gym_

"Ohhh nooo, gym" I hated gym. In the orphanage they made us workout at least once a week, and I absolutely hated it. I was so clumsy and I always got made fun because of it.

"Hmm… that will be interesting, to see how well you can cope in gym." Edward said, while giving me that crooked smile that made my heart go crazy.

Before I knew it, he snatched my paper out of my hand, and was looking at my classes. "Well it seems like we have biology together Miss. Swan."

"Really, that's awesome" I said while glaring at him. I don't like when people take things from me without asking. Yeah it might sound childish, but that's the way I am. What's mine is mine.

I found out the past few days, that Alice was psychic and Jasper could feel and give off emotions. I thought it was pretty cool, but I feel like my privacy is being invaded. They are MY emotions. I don't want anyone else knowing how I feel. Isn't that like illegal?

Jasper probably sensing my uncomforted smirked. I saw his lips moving but I didn't hear any sound coming out. Tired of them having there own conversations, I did a spell on myself giving me the ability to hear what they were saying.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! So wittle Bella doesn't like it when people take her things huh?" Emmett said while snatching my schedule out of Edwards's hand.

"Emmett give it back." I said while putting as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Not a chance, you're going to have to reach it." He said while extending his hand up and dangling the paper. His knuckles brushed the ceiling.

Was he crazy? He wanted me to jump that high? Yeah right. I have a better idea…..

"Fazo blany palo zook" I muttered. That was a spell I made up just for Emmett. Whenever he didn't do something I wanted him to do, with just these four words, he was putty in my hands.

I glanced at him and I watched the spell kick in. His eyes widened while his hand lowered down. He walked over to me in a zombie like state.

"Here is your paper Bella, Im sorry for taking it" he said in a zombie like tone, matching with his walk.

"Thank you Emmett." I reached for my paper and as soon as I touched it, he snapped out of his zombie state and backed up quickly.

"Don't ever underestimate me Emmett, I may be tiny but Im more powerful than you think." I said while smirking at him. I winked at him because I enjoyed having this power over him and he quickly regained his posture. He looked around at all the amused faces and grimaced. Apparently he has never done anything he was told to do. Well that was going to change with me around.

"That's my girl." Edward murmured as low as jasper spoke before. Apparently they didn't realize I could hear them, and I blushed looking down. He called me _his_ girl, _HIS_ girl.

Not Emmett's, or Jaspers, but his girl! My heart sped up and the realization of this and I couldn't keep the stupid smirk off of my face.

"What are you smiling at lo-Bella" he said while uncomfortably scratching his neck.

Was he going to call me love?

No, that can't be right. Maybe he was going to say something else. Why would he want to call me love? Im not someone he could fall in love with. He needed someone he could love that could stand by his side and fit in with the rest of the Cullen's. I don't deserve him.

My smile faded and I frowned at the thought. Whenever Im around him I get these feelings I can't even explain. Whenever he's not by me I automatically get upset. I feel like part of me is missing. I feel like I want him to be there next to me and I want him to hold me.

I heard Edward quietly sigh and I looked at him, confusion coloring my face

"What's wrong?" I asked, he looked upset and I didn't like it.

"How I wish I could just be in there for two seconds." He said while pointing to my forehead.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I wish I could read your mind. I still haven't figured you out completely and it's killing me." He said with a pained look on his face.

I froze when his words sunk in. How could I be so stupid? How could I forget about him being able to read minds?

Oh no… Does that mean he heard everything I said about him loving me and my not being good enough for him…

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that you _wish_ you could read my mind?" I asked

"Yes I did Bella. I can't hear anything from your mind. Carlisle and I are still trying to figure out why. The only theories we have are that Im getting the AM stations and your brain is working on the FM"

"Really?" I asked exited. Even though he basically said my mind didn't work right I was happy that I could keep my thoughts to myself. It was bad enough my emotions were being played with.

"Yes unfortunately" he said while grimacing at my exited expression. "lets get you to class. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?"

"No I do no." I was so exited. This was my first day in a real school.

We stopped in front of my Spanish room and Edward looked at me with that same pained expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked while cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Nothing, I just hate being in this place. And away from you" he murmured that last part in that same low tone as before. I blushed when I heard this because maybe there was hope for us.

He took my hand off his face and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Get to class. The bell is about to ring." He said while walking away.

I bit my lip and turned to go into my class. When I walked in, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I quickly went up to the teacher and handed him my schedule, so he didn't think I was lost.

This happened in my second class as well. Luckily, my teachers weren't into the whole introduction thing, so I got off easily. I managed to stay out of everyone's way, but I did get a few glares from some girl Jessica. I don't know what I did to her but she honestly had an attitude problem.

The bell cut off my thoughts and sent me flying out of my seat and walking to lunch. I met up at the cafeterias doors with Emmett, Alice and Edward.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, while grabbing my hand and squeezing it again.

"Yeah lets go." When we walked into the cafeteria everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at us. It reminded me of something you would see in movies. I looked down and blushed.

"Don't be shy Bella. You have every single male in this school gloating over you. Work with it." Alice said while grinning.

"Yeah and how am I supposed to 'work with it?" I asked while mocking her pout and grin.

"Well what you have to do is, put a little more bounce and in your step, sway your hips more and push out your chest to make your boobs look bigge-"

"Alice please." Edward said while snarling at her. "Their thoughts are bad enough we don't need to add to it." He said while grimacing.

"Yum, Yum, Yum. Look at all of this delicious food. It's just so tempting; unfortunately I can't taste any of it." Emmett randomly said while smirking.

Most of the students giggled while returning to their previous conversations. Little did they know that Emmett wasn't talking about the actual food…

He was talking about the humans.

Edward playfully punched him in the arm while Alice and I giggled. Edward led us to our table where jasper and Rosalie were already seated.

"Hey guys" I said. Rosalie just glared at me and Jasper nodded to me. I really needed to find out what her problem was.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked, confused when he shifted uncomfortably.

"As you know Bella, Jasper is our newest vegetarian and it's still hard for him to be around humans." Alice answered me while rubbing jaspers back.

"Don't worry Jasper, Im sure it will get better." I told him while smiling at him.

"Thanks Bella" he said while grinning.

The rest of lunch carried on like this. Edward left to go get me fries and lemonade and Alice asked me how my classes were going. I told her about the looks I was receiving from Jessica and she told me not to worry about it that she was always like that.

When the bell rang we got up and left to go to our classes. Edward came with me since we had the same class.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked amused by the fact that I was hiding behind a trash can.

"Im trying to help Jasper cope better." I whispered. I waited until they were out of hearing distance and let my magic do the work.

"Patazauh fletush" I murmured. This was a spell that would help jasper handle being around humans better. I never used it before but I hoped it worked.

"That was very kind of you" Edward said while brushing my cheekbone and sending my heart into overdrive. This made me remember when he called me his girl. My heart sped up even more when I thought of this, and by the look on his face I knew he could hear it.

When we walked into biology everyone stared again and it didn't bother me because I got it a lot today. I walked up to my teacher Mr. Banner and handed him my schedule.

"Well Bella, lucky for you, you're not the only new student today" he said while looking pleased.

I didn't hear about any other new student starting school today.

"Ty, please raise your hand so Bella can sit by you. I think it would be better if you did, so you can learn more about the school together." Mr. Banner said. I looked around the classroom and saw a long and muscular arm rise in the air.

When I walked toward him I looked at Edward who had a cold expression on his face. What was his problem?

When I reached my desk I put my books down and looked over at Ty to introduce myself. When I did, I froze.

Ty was absolutely gorgeous.

He had the same facial structure as Edward did. He wasn't exactly as beautiful or perfect as Edward was, but he was close to it.

When I looked into his eyes, all the thoughts about Edward and me being his girl, and all the little comments he said that made me go crazy, flew out the window.

I soon realized why.

I was crushing on Ty.

**TO FIND A PICTURE OF TY, GO ONTO MY HOMEPAGE AND THERE IS A LINK THERE. **

**I kind of stole the Ty, from 90210 because he is absolutely gorgeous. **

**I want at least 30 reviews!! Please Please Please make it happen. **

**I promise I will try and update again this weekend. When I got back from my vacation I was so stressed and I had to go back to school that I didn't have any time to update. **

**I wont be able to update next week because I have finals: [ Blehh…..**

**Well anyways……….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
